The detection and removal of pests from areas occupied by humans, livestock, crops, and other pest-attracting areas has long been a challenge. Pests of frequent concern include various types of insects and rodents. Subterranean termites are a particularly troublesome type of pest with the potential to cause severe damage to wooden structures. Likewise, other insects, such as bedbugs, are problematic. Additionally, rodent control is often challenging. Various schemes have been proposed to eliminate these and certain other harmful pests. Some of those schemes use one or more stations, which must be periodically checked by service personnel. Similarly, rodent traps in residential and commercial settings need to be routinely checked by service personnel.